


Bad Day

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Emily and JJ both are having a bad day for different reasons.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

Emily knew it was a matter of time. Guys never stayed long. She knew the second she took the job with the BAU her relationship was over. To make it worse he had already moved on. He had some new girlfriend. 

Emily was sitting on the office pouting when JJ came and knocked on the door. Of course it was JJ with her perfect damn life. JJ who was married and had two adorable little boys. "What JJ?"

"Um, I really need to talk to you." JJ sat down across from Emily's desk. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. What do you need. I'm busy." Emily snaps. 

JJ takes a breath before asking. "I was wondering if I could leave now and take the rest of the week off."

Emily let's her own issues go. "Is everything okay?"

JJ shakes her head no and wipes her eyes. "Michael's having seizures and is in the hospital."

"Oh, JJ I'm so sorry. Go. I'll take care of everything." 

"Thank you." JJ tells her before she leaves. 

"Keep me updated!" Emily yells after her. Maybe things weren't so bad in her life.


End file.
